


Brave New World

by mistresslestrange



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Tony, Cock Slut Steve, Desk Sex, Lab Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Steve, and tony stark has the nicest butt of them all, because tony deserves some serious worshiping, steve also loves a nice butt, steve knows, steve worshiping tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresslestrange/pseuds/mistresslestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>If someone would have told Steve 70 years ago that one day he would kneel between another man’s legs with his tongue shoved up the other guy’s butt hole – well, he probably would have grabbed his crucifix, yelled something Very Heterosexual in his Captain America Takes No Shit Voice and then he would have went straight back to his tent and wanked furiously.</em><br/> </p>
<p>or: Steve worships the hell out of Tony's body. On Tony's desk. In his lab. While still wearing his grandpa pants. It's all very romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave New World

If someone would have told Steve 70 years ago that one day he would kneel between another man’s legs with his tongue shoved up the other guy’s butt hole – well, he probably would have grabbed his crucifix, yelled something Very Heterosexual in his Captain America Takes No Shit Voice and then he would have went straight back to his tent and wanked furiously.

Steve had always been interested in people’s behinds and Bucky had caught him stare at a dame’s skirt out of the corner of his eye more than once. Thing is, he had always been just as interested in men’s butts, but back in his time, it was still a crime to be gay and _no of course Captain America wasn’t a fairy_ , no siree.

The occasional steamy dream about Bucky was between Steve and his own right hand.

But now? The future had held more surprises than Steve was comfortable with, but the fact that homosexuals were free to love each other like every other straight couple was mind blowing, but in a good way. The first time he had seen two girls casually holding hands and kissing in a Starbucks, he had almost spat his coffee all over Clint, who proceeded to laugh at him for an hour straight. 

It was a brave new world and Steve was all over it.

Especially this: A man, his butt and all the glorious ways you could experience it. 

During the war he had been with his fair share of dames, no matter what other people thought about him and his supposed virginity. It was World War II and Steve was a young, American soldier on European land – of course he had women to practice with. 

But this was different. Women were all soft and pliable and soft moans and tiny hands stroking his hair when he went down on them – at least back then. One look at Natasha and he would have to reevaluate that statement. But still – curves and soft skin and high moans. That was being with a woman to him.  
A man, though – Jesus. Especially this man was a whole other world of sensations. His skin was rough on his hands and feet and there was dark hair covering his chest and legs and arms and pits and face. Running his hands over thick scars on his chest, through the bristly hairs and breathing in the prominent smell of sweat, grease and motor oil made his dick twitch painfully in his pants. 

He couldn’t get enough of that musky smell and had continued to press his nose and mouth and tongue against his chest and happy trail and later his feet and calves and thighs. Jesus Christ, those thighs. They were thick and strong, build of pure muscle, tanned skin and all that wonderful hair that made Steve’s brain short circuit. He worshiped every inch of this body, mapped out joints and protruding bones with his lips, sucking bruises into the soft skin of his inner thighs and hips and neck; drawing blood to the surface and listening to the man’s breathless moans. 

There were fingers in his hair when Steve finally allowed himself to continue to the man’s red, leaking dick. They twisted at the strands, tried to pull him where they wanted him to go and there was nothing small or dainty about them. They were thin and elegant for sure, an artists hands, but there was a raw strength in them that would have made Steve’s legs give out if he wasn’t already kneeling. 

And finally there was the biggest difference between having sex with a man to having sex with a woman: his penis. Steve had never actually seen one up that close - he was only a few inches from it now.

His dick wasn’t all that long, but it was thick and Steve had the urge to close his hand around the base to see if he would be able to close his fist. The skin, especially around the purple tip, looked deliciously smooth – it would be so soft on his tongue, Steve just knew. There was precome emerging from the tiny slit and making it shine in the LED lights surrounding them.  
It looked so good and Steve wanted to taste and explore and kiss and worship. And there was nothing stopping him right now, he realized. Not the law and certainly not this man who had started making urgent noises deep in his throat and yanked even harder on Steve’s hair.

His desperation made Steve’s head go fuzzy. He was the center of this man’s attention, he alone could bring him pleasure right now and he craved it more than anything. Steve found himself wanting to please with so much need – he couldn’t find words to describe the hot feeling building up in his belly.  
Losing no more time, he finally lowered is head on the tip and closed his lips around it gently. Then he let his tongue dip into the wet slit. He moaned and his eyes fluttered shut when the taste hit him and it wasn’t even that it tasted particularly good – it was bitter and tangy and slightly salty, so different to a woman’s arousal, but it fitted the rest of this man’s body and his smell and taste. Everything was sharp and demanded Steve’s full attention and by god, he wanted to give this man everything. 

Taking care of his teeth, he started sucking gently on the tip before letting it go and getting his fist around the base of the dick. He could close his hand but only barely and he did have big hands. He gave it a few tugs and then proceeded to push it up against the flat, hairy muscles of his belly to have full access to the sensitive underside. He licked at the skin that was just as soft as he thought it would be, kissed every inch and then started sucking for real. He had never done this before, so he started out slow. Taking him inch by inch, concentrating on breathing through his nose and relaxing his jaw and throat. An exercise in coordination and a few attempts later he was able to sink lower than only half of it. Steve tried out different angles, while keeping his right hand firmly around the base of the cock. 

Once he had an actual rhythm going for him he let his left hand wander, not satisfied with having it lying on his own thigh the entire time.  
First he let it slide up those beautiful legs, until he reached his sharp hipbone. Then he let it wander to the perfectly round and low hanging balls. He wanted to explore those too, Steve decided. They felt even softer on his finger tips, although they were slightly wrinkled. He squeezed gently and rubbed them between his thumb and forefinger while sinking up and down and up again on the man’s dick.  
He listened to his moans that grew louder and louder, listened to his own name breathed out with that raspy, deep voice and he was in heaven. He didn’t even feel the need to touch himself, serving this man like this, being on his knees and worshiping him the way he deserved was everything he would ever need in his life, he was sure. 

When the man was close to coming – and Steve felt his chest swell with pride because it was _him_ making the man come to this point and him alone – he let go of his cock, resulting in protesting noises coming from up above.  
He wanted to keep sucking as well but he still had some great plans that needed to be fulfilled and they had so much time to go back to this whenever they wanted. They could do that now. 

Steve kissed his way down to his balls and let his tongue dance around them, taking them into his mouth and sucking again, leaving a trail of spit behind.  
Then he lifted the man’s legs and put them on his shoulders. A surprised yelp was heard from above and Steve couldn’t help grinning victoriously. He was now trapped between hot muscle, with his face directly in front of the man's hole and he was pretty sure he just found his happy place. 

Steve had always been a butt man and he was not ashamed. He had always liked doing filthy things to a dame’s behind and although they were often surprised, they didn’t complain for long when he actually went to work.  
But again, this was so very different. There was more of this thick, dark hair going up from the hole to the man’s dick, plastered to the dark skin with sweat. The musky smell was overpowering down here, with no trace of perfume or body lotion. All Steve could smell was sweat and heat and man and it was absolutely addictive. 

Maybe there was something wrong with him, he thought when he finally gave in and licked a fat stripe over the mans hole and up to his balls again. Maybe he was wrong, but he actually couldn’t find it in himself to care. Not when he could have his tongue roughing up the wet hair, while pulling those glorious cheeks apart with his hands and just taking what he wanted most right now.  
He carefully let his teeth catch on the sensitive skin surrounding his hole and sucked on the ring of muscle that was clenching and unclenching in time with the man’s sobs. 

When he started actually tonguing at his hole, starting to press into him slightly, sucking with fervor – the man couldn’t even form words anymore. His breath went heavy and desperate while he pressed Steve’s face even closer to himself.  
Steve couldn’t get enough of him. Taking his man by the hips and pulling him even closer, he opened his mouth as far as he could and then let his lips swipe over the skin when closing his mouth again. He let his tongue go everywhere and then pulled up a finger to dip his nail into his hole. That earned him a particularly sexy _“God, yes, more, Steve – more”_ and Steve grinned when giving the man what he wanted. 

Everything was so damn wet already from all the saliva that Steve had spread all over his ass and he could slip in one finger easy. The other man was greedy for it and Steve himself couldn’t help moaning at the sight of his own digits disappearing in his body.  
He was hot and tight and suddenly Steve’s entire being just wanted to be in and close and just – ... he wanted this man so bad he thought he was going absolutely insane. 

Fortunately, the man was on board with that idea, because after a bit of awkward bending and stretching, he shoved a bottle of lube down at Steve’s face and demanded that he fuck him for real. 

“Your wish is my command”, Steve couldn’t help saying which earned him a whack on the head and a fond “Get to work, soldier”. 

This was another thing Steve wasn’t entirely familiar with. Having fun during sex, actually laughing without losing all that horny urgency – it was mind boggling. 

But everything seemed different with this man. He joked during sex, called him names and taunted him, but at the same time he moaned so prettily and looked at Steve like he was his entire world and like he wanted nothing more than have him close. 

Tony Stark would be the end of Steve Rogers, he was sure. 

Shaking his head slightly he settled back on his knees and pulled Tony’s cheeks apart again. Using his talent for multitasking he opened the bottle and slicked up his fingers while getting his mouth on him and reapplying a generous amount of spit. 

“Fucking do it now, Steve, before I do it myself!”, said Tony between gritted teeth. 

“Patience”, said Steve, “is a virtue”

Tony let out a frustrated groan and didn’t seem to have the brain capacity to actually reply and wasn’t that a first. 

Taking pity on him Steve brought up his finger and it slipped back into Tony’s hole like it belonged there. Adding a second finger was a bit more difficult and he started licking around his fingers where the muscles stretched and tried helping him to relax. 

In true Tony fashion he started squirming again soon. “ _Steve_ ”, he said in a tone that suggested he would do something drastic if Steve didn't do _something_ ASAP.

Adding a third finger and slowly fucking him with them was a revelation. His muscles stretched _so far_ and turned slightly red and Steve watched his fingers disappear and come back out again, slick and hot, emerging from Tony’s pink inner flesh and that was when all of his rational thought left him for good.  
Tony’s breathless “ _Fuck me now, Steve, for god's sake_ ” was the final straw for Steve to start fumbling with his zipper and ripping down his pants and underwear. His dick popped free and Steve had to take a second to just breathe, because _Jesus_. His dick was an angry red and he hadn’t even realized how ready he was until that moment. 

As gently as possible he removed his fingers from Tony’s hole and stood up, which earned him desperate sobs and furrowed brows.  
There was no time for Steve to lose the rest of his clothes. Instead he pushed Tony up the desk, until their hips connected at the edge of the table and pressed their groins together. 

They moaned and suddenly Steve was grabbed at his collar and pulled down in a fierce, heated kiss that was more teeth and spit than anything else and it was so damn hot. 

Steve grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezed some on his dick and gritted his teeth through slicking himself up, before wiping his hands on his shirt and finally getting his hands on Tony’s sinful skin again.  
He took him by his hips and lined the tip of his cock up at Tony’s gaping hole. 

“God, you are desperate for it, aren’t you, Tony?”, he breathed and didn’t know where _that_ came from but it was exactly what went through his mind right now.

Tony just let out a surprised moan and pulled him down again. Seeing Tony so damn gone was the best sight Steve had ever seen in his entire life and he wanted to preserve this memory so he could visit it again and again and again. He wanted to remember the other man’s half shut lids fluttering with lust, his mouth forming a perfect O and his entire face going so slack that all of his worry lines faded into nothingness, when Steve finally entered him.  
He was as hot and smooth as he had felt around his fingers, but even tighter. He gripped him and sucked him in as if to never let Steve go ever again and he fell down on his forearms, bracketing Tony in between him, breathing hard into his lover’s neck. 

Originally he had planned to try and be gentle, but that didn’t seem to be an opinion when he was balls deep in the other man, trying to regain at least some of his brain cells with Tony writhing beneath him, making the sexiest noises Steve had ever heard. 

“What are you waiting for, old man?”, Tony breathed heavily and it was only due to the serum enhanced hearing that Steve could make it out at all. 

Steve started to move. He pulled out and went in again with more force than he had planned and they moaned again in unison before Steve started to fuck him for real. It was as if he wasn’t in control of his own body anymore when he thrust his hips forwards and into Tony’s body again and again and again.  
He stared down at that perfect face of his man and couldn’t believe how he got so lucky. Tony was so beautiful in that moment, in every moment, and Steve knew he wouldn’t last long.  
Fortunately, neither did Tony, because it didn’t take long until he pulled Steve down to him, his arms wrapping around his shoulders in a deathly grip, holding on for dear life when he shouted out Steve’s name and came without even having to be touched. 

His entire body arched up from the desk and into Steve. The sudden sensation of so much of Tony's hot, slick skin meeting his and the clenching of inner muscles were enough to send Steve into oblivion.

He sank his teeth into Tony’s shoulder and pressed his hips as close to Tony’s butt as physically possible, coming with actual stars before his eyes.

Steve didn't know how long they lay there, on top of Tony's desk, between important papers and blue prints, clothes strewn haphazardly across the lab, panting loudly in the quiet of the room. He also didn't care very much. 

"Well, who would have thought Captain America could give head like that", said Tony and Steve huffed into his neck. "No really, I mean it. You put out before we even went on our first date! You are such a slut, Rogers"

"Will you shut up, Stark?", Steve asked and lifted his head to look at the shit-eating grin he was presented with. 

"Nope", answered Tony and kissed Steve again. Slow, this time, just a little bit of tongue that send pleasurably warm sensations through Steve's body. 

"Would you want that?", asked Steve when they separated again. "Go on a date with me, I mean. And I'd like an actual answer, please", he added when Tony opened his mouth to answer. He shut it again and looked at Steve with incredulous eyes. 

"Yeah, I'd like that", he finally said and Steve smiled so wide it actually hurt a bit. 

"Good"

"But you should know, I'm quite high maintenance. I need to be fed and watered and sexed up three times a day, do you think you're up to that?"

"Sounds fair to me"

"Good"

"Good"

"How about a shower now? I quite like this whole lab-desk-kink-thing we've going on here, but I think my pubes are already stuck to yours and that's not as sexy as it sounds"

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

**Author's Note:**

> Because Tony really does need some serious loving. (And who would be better to do that than the Good Captain himself?). Please be aware that English is a foreign language to me that I'm still trying to master. Have a nice day :)


End file.
